To Infinity and Beyond
by heatwave13
Summary: Brittany and Santana through the years. Yes it's been done before but I promise different story line from ones I've read. Doesn't really follow Glee story line but some things might be mentioned. Don't own anything! All rights given to the writers!
1. Wouldn't be so Bad

_**Chapter 1**_

It was the day before the first day of first grade. If I learned one thing about being in preschool and kindergarten, it's that kids are mean and everything revolves around social status. Now that I was starting a new grade and had only a few of the same kids I went to preschool and kindergarten with, I could have a fresh start.

I learned the hard way last year and new what to expect and how to act. I didn't use to be this cruel and bitter as a toddler but I now know that nice people finish last.

I didn't have friends in preschool or kindergarten because of my thick Spanish accent. I was born and raised in Lima, Ohio but my first language at home was Spanish. The kids couldn't understand me and called me 'Satan' instead of Santana because I spoke "the devil's language."

Being bullied was not my idea of fun so it was my number one priority to build a wall up this past summer and work on my accent. My whole personality changed and my view of the world. I was even a bitch to my parents who at first were concerned but eventually got used to my sarcastic or short remarks. Let's just say, I was so ready for first grade.

My mom dropped me off and I was proudly wearing my bitch smirk. I know you are probably thinking how I think so advanced and how I even know the word bitch. Let's just say I spent my summer watching a lot of MTV and 80's movies so that I knew exactly how to throw a clever comeback at the idiots who tried to tear me down.

As I walked in the classroom, I saw a few familiar faces and a few not so familiar faces. Someone I noticed right off the bat was Noah Puckerman. Ugh, I hate that kid! He was behind most of my bullying last year. I also noticed the dumber than a sack of potatoes Finn Hudson, the wanna be Jackie Chan, Mike Chang, and young Aretha, Mercedes. Every one else I had never seen in my life. There was this weird kid with a jew fro who stared at me the whole time I'd been standing here, a very loud and obnoxious barbra streisand looking hobbit, Lucy Liu jr., and a blondie who was coloring in a coloring book like it was the last fucking book on the planet.

I was trying to get a feel for where I wanted to sit. I could've easily sat with Mercedes. She wasn't half bad or even Chang but I didn't know if they could handle the new me. I definitely didn't know these other losers well enough, so my safest option was to just sit by myself in the back.

As I took my seat, someone came up to my desk. I looked down in my backpack, pretending to find something so that I could avoid any type of conversation but that failed when I heard them speak.

"Hey Satan! You know, it's not nice that you just walked in here and didn't even come over to say hi." I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a smirk.

"Hey Noah, you know, it's not nice that you decide to walk around without some sort of protective shield to cover your hideous face from the poor innocent eyes of the kids in this class who have never seen a vagina up close and personal before." Bam! All my hard work this summer paid off when I saw the look on his face.

He stood there completely shocked with his mouth so far open I could see his tonsils. "Pfft, whatever. I was over making you cry anyway." And with that he went back to his seat avoiding all eye contact with me as possible. Yeah, this was gonna be a good year.

* * *

><p>The first week of school flew by. No one even dared to harass me after how I completely took down the meanest kid in school. Puck left me alone and started picking on other kids like jew-fro and barbra, whose names I could care less about learning.<p>

The next week, our teacher wanted us to pair up with some one in the class and do an art project. We were supposed to get to know the person and make a collage of their favorite things to learn, I suppose, relationship skills or something. I really didn't want to pair up with any one so I just sat there while every one paired off. Everyone paired off except for me and that blonde chick. She looked sad that no one went over to pick her as her partner and Puck took note of this.

"Look at Brittany! No one wants to be her partner because she's stupid." Finn laughed along with a few other people I could care less about. It wasn't one of his best insults but it was enough to make the little blonde girl pout.

"I'm not stupid! My mommy tells me I'm special because I can talk to unicorns and my cat! Not every one can do that, you know?"

"You're really weird. That's why you don't have friends. Except for your pretend unicorn and talking cat! Maybe they'll be your partner, oh wait they don't exist!" I hated that smirk he got. I usually didn't feel bad when he picked on the jew-creep or man hands but the look in her eye really got to me.

She reminded me of myself just this past year and the two before that. So confused as to why people were so cruel to her when she did nothing wrong. That's how I felt. There she was cute as button and as innocent as possible and yet the number one target for bullies like Noah.

I saw tears forming in her eyes and that was the last straw. I got up and stormed over to Noah's desk.

"Hey Noah, why don't you shut up before I do it for you? You have the lovely option of never being able to bear children or leaving Brittany alone? The choice is yours." My hands here clenched into fists ready to crack a nut if I had to.

"Whoa Satan, I've left you alone. This has nothing to do with you. Now leave before I make two girls cry." My teeth were clenched so hard I thought my jaw was gonna be wired shut.

"It has everything to do with me. I'm sick of your crap and the only girls who will be crying are your left and right nuts!"

He just let out a 'hmph' and crossed his arms over his chest. That was my cue to leave and walk back over to my seat.

_Wow! I can't believe somebody stood up for me? At my old school, the kids would pick on me because I'm not too smart. I came here and everyone would talk about how Santana was the class meanie. But she wasn't a meanie at all! She was so nice, well to me! I like her! She's gonna be my friend!_ Brittany thought to herself and after one last sniffle, she smiled.

* * *

><p>About 5 mintues after I sat down, I felt a presence to my left. I looked up to see a very giddy and smiley blonde looking at me, I think. To make sure, I glanced behind me to see if maybe she was looking at someone else.<p>

"What are you looking for?" she asked while seeing that no one was behind me.

"Uh, no one. I didn't know if you were looking at me or behind me."

"Of course I'm looking at you, silly!" She had this cute little grin that made my lips twitch but I had to keep my composure.

"What do you want?" I asked a little more annoyed than intended but it didn't phase her.

"I wanted to say thank you for sticking up for me! It was really brave and no one has ever done that for me." Her words were filled with sincerity and sadness and I couldn't help but half smile.

"Don't worry about it." I turned back to my folder to grab a sheet of paper when I noticed she was still there. I slowly looked back up and she had the same expression on her face. How the hell is she so freakin perky?

"I'm Brittany," she stuck her hand out and I just stared at it.

I hesitantly reached for it and replied," I'm Santana." She shook my hand excitedly.

"I like that name." Then she started saying my name in different sentences and I was trying to figure out what she was doing,"My bestfriend Santana...Santana and Brittany...Santana and me..San-"

"What are you doing?" My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and because I was a little freaked out.

"I'm trying to see how your name sounds next to mine. It has to sound good if we are gonna be bestfriends." She said as if it were obvious.

Bestfriends? My original plan was to go through elementary school, hell, maybe even life by myself. But maybe having her as a friend wouldn't be so bad. I felt bad for the poor girl too. Brittany definitely needed protecting. And anyways, a good leader always needs a second in command, I suppose.

"You wanna be bestfriends?...with _me_?" I asked slowly as if I didn't hear her correctly the first time. She nodded furiously,"Uh huh!"

"I mean, I guess. But if this is gonna work, you have to trust everything I do and say okay? I'm kind of a big deal and I don't need someone dragging me down, promise?"

Despite what I said she kept grinning like being friends with me was the greatest thing to ever happen to her.

She stuck out her pinky and I just looked at it curiously. She wiggled it a little in front of my face which I found cute.

I took out my pinky and she said," I promise, to infinity."

I wrapped my pinky around hers and said,"cool." Then I dropped my pinky away from her grip.

She looked at me in confusion and said," No, no no no. You're supposed to say and beyond, like Buzz Lightyear!" She said with a smile and wiggled her pinky again for me to grab it.

Oh, I get it now. This is totally lame but I guess I don't want to make this girl cry or whatever so I grabbed her pinky again and she repeated," _To Infinity_." Her face lit up with anticipation.

I saw this and let out a small chuckle before I said,"_And Beyond_."

She clapped her hands together and attacked me into a hug. Usually I'd be annoyed by perkiness and child like behavior but there was something about her.

_Maybe being her friend wouldn't be so bad._


	2. Making me Happy

_**Chapter 2**_

At first I thought that doing that lame assignment would be a total waste of time. But, I actually found it kind of fun. I learned so much about Brittany. Her full name was Brittany Susan Pierce or Brittany S. Pierce (but don't call her Britney Spears because she doesn't want to live in her shadow), her favorite animal was a duck, she has a new kitten named Lord Tubbington (don't ask), her favorite color is baby blue, she has a little sister Maddie who is 3, and her goal in life is to own a unicorn and teach it how to dance so she can do routines with it. Those may sound weird to any normal person but oddly I found it extremely interesting and adorable. What has gotten into me? Santana Lopez doesn't think anything is adorable or interesting! I couldn't help myself though. I tried to not be so nice with her but she made it so hard. The way she spoke and her view on the world just captivated me.

Not only did I love learning about her, but I never had anyone in my life who wanted to actually listen to me and wanted to get to know me. She was so curious and asked questions like _"What's your favorite animal?"_, _"Who's your favorite Powerpuff Girl?"_, _"Have you ever had a best friend?"_, or _"Why do you talk funny?"_ They all made me laugh because they were just so random but so cute. She genuinely wanted to know these things about me and I think that's a huge reason as to why I am only soft with Brittany.

After that project, we became very close, very fast. We would go over to each other's houses, which ended up being only 3 blocks away from each other, and be by the other's side at all times at school. No one even thought about picking on Brittany now that she was my best friend. After I gave a black eye and two bloody noses, I think people got the hint. Brittany didn't like when I was violent though. She would get all pouty and sad and it made me feel bad so I promised to only use my words to defend her and not my fists.

"I don't like when you hurt people, San." She said with a hushed tone.

We were walking back home after school. I had punched this kid, Nathan, who I over heard talking crap about Brittany.

I looked at her and saw fear and sadness mixed into one. I let out a sigh,"I know, Britt. But, I can't let people treat you like that! I tried to just use my words but he kept going on and I couldn't take it!" I had my arms folded across my chest.

"I know," She sighed and continued shakily," but it scares me when you get like that. You look like Grumpy from Snow White but scarier." I wanted to laugh at her comparison but when I saw her lip quiver and her eyes fixed on the floor, I immediately felt guilty. I put my right hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," she slowly looked up,"I'm honestly really sorry! I don't wanna scare you. I promise from now on I won't hit anyone anymore, okay?" I gave her a smile hoping that that would be enough.

She smiled and then held out her pinky,"Promise?"

My smile grew and I stuck my pinky out," Brittany, I promise, to infinity."

"And beyond," she finished as she squeezed my pinky.

* * *

><p>We continued walking to her house, which we hadn't done before. We usually would walk to my house since it was closer but I was over being at my house. Our pinkies remained linked, until she heard a noise.<p>

I suddenly felt a tug on my pinky. I looked behind me and Brittany just stopped walking and began frantically looking around.

"What are you doing Britt?" I said slightly annoyed and confused.

"Did you hear that?" She kept looking around until her eyes found the source of the apparent noise. I was about to say I didn't hear anything until I heard her scream,"Ducks!"

She let go of my pinky and ran over to this park. I had never seen this park before and it looked like she hadn't either, which I found weird because she lived like a block away from this place.

I followed her at my own pace because I was not about to run after some stupid ducks or my overly excited best friend, for that matter.

I sat on the grass and Brittany looked back at me with a puzzled look. She came jogging over to me and stopped right in front of my outstretched legs.

"Why are you on the ground?"

I shrugged my shoulders," I don't know. Ducks really aren't my thing."

She gave me a pout and knelt in front of me with her hands on her thighs. "But San, they are just waiting for us to play with them. Why else would the be here? Not for us to sit here and stare at their magicalness!"

I shook my head and just smiled. "You go on and play with them, Britt Britt! I'll be fine here!" She didn't looked convinced so I continued,"They are waiting for you to play Britt, don't make their magicalness wait!" I said in a sing song voice.

She shook her head, gave me a quick hug, and sprinted back to the ducks.

I know we are in first grade and are supposed to still act childish but there was something different in Brittany's actions. She was so care free and easy going, which was unlike any of the other kids in our grade. Every one cared about what people thought about them and tried to act older than they were, myself included. But not her. Watching her chase ducks like a maniac was just another reminder as to how lucky I am that she chose me to be her best friend.

I let her play with them for about fifteen minutes, remembering that we needed to be at her house soon.

"Britt! We gotta go!" She looked back at me and shook her head no! I rolled my eyes trying to figure out how I was gonna get her to leave these stupid ducks.

"I'll bring you back here another day! But we gotta get home now!" I watched her say good bye to every, single, last duck at that damn park before she skipped back over to me.

"Just know I'm only leaving because you said I could come back with you!" She smiled and lifted up her pinky which I immediately intertwined with mine.

We made it to the Pierce residence, with no proof of where we had been, well besides the grass stains on Brittany's jeans and the fact that hair was coming out of her pony tail. Her mom was home and greeted us as we came in.

"Hello girls!" She smiled that same smile Brittany gave before she gave Brittany a questioning look after taking in her appearance,"Brittany, what happened to you?"

She shrugged her shoulders,"San and I played with the ducks." As if the answer was so obvious.

"Yeah, sorry ! We kind of ran into a park with ducks and Britt really wanted to see them!" I said it hesitantly as if expecting her to be upset but I knew better. The Pierce's were so easy going and sweet. I kind of figured they would be seeing that Brittany was their daughter.

"No worries girls. Just make sure before you go on little adventures to stop by the house first and let me know."

"You got it! " I gave her a quick nod and then I felt Brittany drag me towards the stairs.

"Okay bye mom! San and I are going to my room!"

We made it to her door and she quickly flung it open. I walked in and took the usual spot on her bed. I loved Brittany's room! Baby blue walls with pink flowers painted on it, her collection of unicorn stuffed animals, her Care Bear bed sheets, and cute little white tv on her dresser that she covered in rainbow and butterfly stickers. It made me feel so cheery even though I didn't show it.

The first thing she did was of course grab her stupid fat kitten. If I hadn't gotten confirmation from her parents that this was indeed a baby cat, I wouldn't have believed Brittany when she told me. This cat was the fattest thing I've ever seen in my life. It could pass for an adult panda. I hated that thing. It was so annoying and always wanted to cuddle even though it knew I couldn't stand it.

Brittany then put Lord Tubbington back on the floor and made her way over to the bed.

"What do you wanna do?" She asked a little too overly excited, which wasn't knew.

"I don't care. What do you feel like doing?" I shrugged my shoulders because I really didn't know what to do.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her nose scrunched together. She had the most adorable thinking face. "Oh! I know! Let's watch a movie!" She ran over to her collection of movies and quickly looked over them. She finally chose one and stuck it in the VCR.

I looked at her very amused as she was frantically getting everything ready. When she finally pressed play, she quickly took her seat back next to me and started jumping up and down waiting for the movie to start. I just looked at her and couldn't stop smiling. She noticed this and smiled right back at me. I then focused my vision back to the TV when I saw the title of the movie appear on the screen, _An American Tale_. My smile quickly turned into a frown and I made a loud groan! _Ugh, seriously? We are watching a movie about a freakin mouse?_

"Britt," I whined," Why did you have to pick this movie?"

"Because I wanted to watch something cute and mice are cute, duh!"

"You have got to be kidding me?"

She shook her head and said,"Stop being grumpy and just watch the cuteness!" I rolled my eyes at how annoying it was when she put 'ness' after a word.

"Fine, but just because I'm watching it doesn't mean I'm happy about it or whatever." I had my hands in between us gripping her comforter because I didn't know what else to do with them since I was annoyed.

She smiled at me and placed her hand on top of my clenched fist. I looked at our hands and felt confused. She started to rub circles with her thumb as her eyes were glued to the screen. Brittany and I have never held hands before. I didn't know how I felt about this. I thought only couples held hands. I unclenched my hands but felt my left hand twitch, which happened to be the one with Brittany's hand on top. I think she felt this and looked back at me with confusion. She then slipped her hand inside mine and intertwined our fingers. Now I was really confused.

"Britt, what are you doing?" I looked at our hands and then back at her.

"You looked mad so I'm trying to calm you down."

"By holding...my hand?" I asked slowly still trying to get a grip on what she was doing.

She nodded,"Mhm, my mommy holds my hand when I feel sad or angry...or both. It makes me really happy so I thought it would make you happy!" She said with a twinkle in those crystal blue eyes.

If I had any doubts as to what she was doing, they all went away with that statement. She was just trying to make me feel better.

She then looked at me worried,"Wait, did this not make you happy? I'm sorry San! I didn't mean to make you more not happy!"

_Well, shit Santana._ Here she is being a good friend and you freak out on her.

"No, Britt, that's not it! I just never held hands with anyone before." I didn't look at her that time trying to avoid the sad eyes she was giving me. "But you were right. It did make me feel better." I gave her a smile and a quick squeeze with my hand.

"Awesome. Now be quiet and watch the cute little mouse movie!" She said with a squeal!

I shook my head and chuckled to myself. I looked at our interlocked hands again and smiled.

_I guess I could handle this movie with Brittany there by my side._


	3. Kill me Now

**_Review replies:_**

**_HeavenlyHorcrux:Thank you! Let me know what I need to improve on and thanks for reading!_**

**_santanasgleeyotch:love your name btw and thank you so much! keep reading and let me know how I can improve!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3<em>**

Ever since that day, Brittany and I have held hands every time we watched a movie I really didn't feel like watching. Sometimes I would pretend to hate a movie just so she would hold my hand. She would also start putting her head on my shoulder and I would rest my head on hers. I don't know why I liked it but I did. It wasn't even meant in a bad way either so I let it happen.

She tried to hold my hand at school too but I knew that wouldn't be appropriate.

"Britt, you can't just hold my hand in front of other people!"

"But why not, San?" She looked at me confused.

"Because only people who love each other do that in public." I just want her to drop this conversation and accept my answer, but of course, she's Brittany so she can't just leave it alone.

"But we do it all the time at home and I do love you, so I don't understand why we can't?"

I was starting to get frustrated at her because it wasn't processing but I had to remember that I was talking to Brittany.

"I'm not talking about that kind of love, I'm talking about couple love like boyfriend/ girlfriend love. It's different."

I think I may have confused her more because she had her thinking face on. It made my head hurt just looking at her

"I still don't understand San. We hold hands at home but we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, are we?" No Way! That would be completely wrong.

"No Britt, we couldn't be a couple, that wouldn't be right! We hold hands when we watch movies because you usually pick annoying ones and it helps calm me down. We can't hold hands here though because then people will think we are more than friends and that can't happen, okay?" She still looked a little skeptical but I built up this badass reputation and she wasn't going to ruin this for me,"Please Britt, just-just trust me okay?"

She gave me a comforting smile and nodded,"Okay San, I won't try to hold your hand at school anymore."

I didn't want her to feel sad and I could see past her smile,"You promise, to infinity?" I had a big grin on my face knowing that she knew where I was going with this and then I held out my pinky and wiggled it.

She couldn't help but squeal with excitement as she wrapped her pinky around mine,"and beyond."

* * *

><p>We breezed through first, second, and third grade like it was nothing. Nobody really bothered Britt and I. They knew we were a dynamic duo. Brittany was still on the shy side because she hadn't built trust to people after having been made fun of before she was my friend. I just didn't like talking to people in general, so we just stuck with each other.<p>

It was a Saturday and my parents were both working, not surprising, so I was just in my room laying on my bed. There was honestly nothing to do. I would've been hanging out with Brittany but she was shopping with her parents. I looked through all my magazines already, I've seen all the movies I own about 69 times each, and I was not about to spend my Saturday doing laundry. I don't know how long I lay there twiddling with my thumbs but all of a sudden I here my doorbell ring. At first I didn't know who it was until I kept hearing the doorbell ring over and over and over again. My face lit up. _Brittany_.

I hopped out of bed and ran straight down stairs to answer the door. Once I opened it I found my giddy as ever blonde with knee pads on and a helmet. I couldn't suppress the smile that lit up my face at how adorable she looked.

"Hey San!" She tackled me into a hug.

"Britt! I thought you were with your parents today?" She finally let go of me, thank God because I would've been dead in about 2 seconds from suffocation.

"I was! Remember how I said we were going shopping?" I nodded to let her continue,"Well...I saw this bike that I had to have San, like I had to have it or I would die and I didn't want to die. My parents didn't either soooooo," she lifted something off the ground from behind my rose bush and set it in front of me,"they bought it for me! I got so excited I made them take me home so I could ride it somewhere special! I was going to ride to the duck park but then I thought about how that's our place so I rode it here instead because you're my special place." At this point she was talking adamittely with her hands and jumping up and down. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as she said that I was her special place. She really knows how to make me feel so special.

I looked at her bike and was very impressed. It was a metallic baby blue, with a hot pink seat, and instead of your average black pedals, they were dark purple.

"That's awesome Britt! It's super cool! I'm happy for you!"

"I know right? It's blue, purple, and pink! Those are a unicorns favorite colors! I'm so much closer to catching a unicorn with this baby!" She had a look of concentration when she talked about catching a unicorn. Again, with anyone else I would've crushed their dreams and told them that unicorns don't exist, but this was Brittany.

"Good thinking Britt! Speaking of good thinking, let's head over to the park like you planned." I hated the park but it made Brittany happy so, I'll suck it up.

"Okay, I'll drive and you stand on the back." She hopped onto the seat and looked at me with confusion when I didn't hop on the back. "What are you waiting for?"

"Um, are you sure this is safe Britt? I don't know how I feel about you driving me while I stand on the back." I avoided all eye contact and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Totally, I've seen people do this all the time. I'm a great driver too San." I just nodded and put my hands on her shoulders as I stepped onto the pegs.

She began pedaling and each time we got closer to the park my fear slowly disappeared. We were riding for about 2 blocks when Brittany got distracted by a damn cat in the street.

"OOOOOO a cat!" She took a hand off the handle bars and the bike made a sharp turn to the right, tossing me right off the back. I landed on the concrete on my right hip and elbow.

"Shit! My arm!" Brittany stopped pedaling, got off the bike, tossed it then ran over to me. My elbow stung and I checked it to see if it was scratch and lucky me, it was. There was a scrape starting from three inches above my elbow to the end of my elbow. Blood was dripping down my arm and I just winced at the pain.

"Oh my gosh San I'm so sorry!" She was looking at my face but when she looked at the blood I was looking at, she began to cry.

I looked at her in confusion,"Britt, it's okay! Why are you crying? I'm the one that's bleeding." I let out a little chuckle to let her know it wasn't a big deal but it made her sob harder. Crap, I made her feel worse.

"I'm so sorry San! I'm the worst friend ever! I made you bleed and now you're gonna die!" What? Did she seriously think I was gonna die from a scratch?

"Britt,"

"I don't want you to die Sanny! You're my best friend and we do everything together! You protect me and all I do is making you watch movies you don't like and make you die!"

"Brittany,"

"Now you're gonna be gone forever! We will never get to catch a unicorn, or go trick or treating as the power puff girls, or go to disneyland together, or do all that other best friend stuff that we wanted to do!"

"BRITTANY!" She looked at me with the pout that was glued to her face and let out one last sniffle. "Britt, I'm not going to die. I just have a scratch and, yeah it hurts and it's bleeding but I'm not gonna die from this."

She looked down and spoke very softly,"But I still hurt you. You probably hate me now and don't want to be my friend anymore."

"Brittany," I pulled her chin up with my left hand since my right arm was in pain,"I don't hate you. It was an accident and it's okay. You will always be my best friend whether you like it or not, okay?"

She nodded and with a raspy voice,"Promise?"

I stuck out my pinky with a smile,"I promise to infinity, Brittany"

"and beyond."

"Now that we are good, is it okay if we skip the ducks and go home so I can clean this up? Blood is so not a good look for me." I winked at her as I got up and grabbed her up with me.

* * *

><p>We walked back to my house, pinkies linked, as Brittany walked beside her bike. When we made it, I went to the kitchen to grab a towel, wet it, and clean up the blood. Since it was a scrape I didn't think it would matter if I bandaged it considering I don't have any band aids big enough anyways so I just left it alone. The bleeding had stopped but it still hurt. I could feel Brittany's eyes on me as she watched my face scrunch up when the wet towel touched my wound. I knew she still felt guilty so I decided to speak up.<p>

"I'm really sorry we couldn't see the ducks Britt. I promise I'll make it up to you. Maybe we'll go this week."

"It's okay San. I'm happy just spending time with you." I smiled, nodded, and started rinsing the towel out. "Does it still hurt?" She said so quietly I almost didn't comprehend the words.

"Uh, just a little. But it's okay." I was a terrible liar because she got up from the kitchen table and walked over to me.

"I know how to make it feel better." She gave me a sad smile and grabbed my right wrist. I looked at her questioningly but didn't pull away. She brought my elbow up to her face and looked at it for about five seconds before she placed a light peck onto the torn up skin. I winced a little at the pressure her lips left when they made contact with my skin. She then slowly dropped it and looked up at my scrunched up face. I wasn't looking at her but I knew she was still so close to my face. Her hand was still around my wrist and I just kept staring at it. I then felt something that took me completely by surprise. I realized what she was and my eyes widened with surprise. Her lips were on mine. I wanted to pull away but I was just in complete and utter shock. After about 5 seconds she finally did and a million thoughts floated around my head. _Brittany kissed me. Why would she do that? We are both girls and we shouldn't do that. What was she thinking? Oh my gosh I kissed my best friend. What am I gonna do? Does she like me? How am I supposed to make this not awkward when she just made it awkward?_

She saw the panic in my eyes and quickly spoke up,"My mommy kisses me when I get a boo boo so I thought I could try it and you looked extra sad and hurt so that's why I kissed you on the-"

"What the hell Brittany?"

I quickly withdrew my hands from her grip and dropped my gaze to the floor. My heart was pounding fast. I was nervous, terrified, and somewhat a little happy she did it. But I didn't want to feel like that.

I finally spoke up again with a sentence that was almost inaudible,"I think you should go." I didn't look at her but I could already visualize the face she was making. Her forehead was scrunched up, her eyes were sad and droopy, and the corner of her lips were pointed down.

"But why San? I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. That's why I was trying to make you feel better." I looked up at her and it was just how I pictured it, except her bottom lip was quivering.

"No Brittany, it's not because of the accident. Just-" I took in a deep breath,"Just please trust me and Go."

I saw her face get a little annoyed," No San! I hate when you say to just trust you! I do trust you but I hate when you don't tell me why you do things! I don't wanna hear you say to just trust you because I want to know what I did wrong so I can fix it!" Her hands were now on her hips and if I wasn't so damn confused and pissed I would've made a comment about how adorable she looked. Crap, stop thinking like that!

"You wanna know why I said to leave Brittany? Because you kissed me, On the LIPS! You can't just kiss your best friend, who is a girl, on the lips!" Her eyes were watery and I instantly felt bad for yelling at her,"Look, I know you didn't mean it in a boy friend/girlfriend way, but it doesn't mean that you can just do that, you know?"

She just stared at me and finally spoke up in a hushed tone,"But what if I did do it in that way?" She looked down and started playing with her thumbs. There's no way Brittany meant it that way. She's a girl and I'm a girl. We like boys.

To prove that I was right,"What do you mean Britt?"

She started looking everywhere but at me,"I mean that I like you. But not just in a best friend way, in a boyfriend/girlfriend way." I immediately started shaking my head. There's no way this is happening! My best friend can't like me! Now what am I going to do? I can't be friends with a girl who wants to date me. But I love having Brittany as my best friend so I can't just leave her.

But what she is feeling isn't right so I have to do what the right thing to do is, for me and her.

"Brittany, you can't like me like that, we're both girls!"

"Who says so? I can do whatever I want, and I want you!" We were both in each other's faces, fuming.

"Well I don't! Now look what you did! You just ruined everything we have by having this stupid little crush! Way to be stupid Brittany!" She turned from angry to sad in a matter of seconds. I regretted calling her stupid as soon as it came out of my mouth, but I couldn't do anything about it. I hated hurting her but it was for the good of both of us. "Now I'd appreciate it, if you left now!" I pointed to the door and the last thing I saw was her shaking her head and crying before she ran out the door.

_Someone just kill me now._


	4. Is this What it Feels Like?

**So Im very sorry for this lonnnnnnnggg assss lag! I have been super busy and honestly had some bad writer's block! Also my internet was not working until my cousin fixed it a couple days ago! Yay for smart cousins! **

**Anywho so yes I've been busy! Life has been very good! I got to be on an episode of Glee and have been doing other acting things so I've been very busy with that along with school and different events. Promise I will be updating a few chapters within the next few days to make up for it! Thanks for the reviews that have been newer! Greatly appreciate it and hope you like this new and yes short chapter. The next ones will be longer!**

_**Chapter 4**_

I've never cried so much in my short little life. I know I should be used to being called stupid or being yelled at but this time it was different. I was made fun of by my best friend. All I did was said I like her. I don't know why it's a bad thing. She's the only person who is nice to me, well, she was.

I'm so confused. I mean, I always am, but never like this. I wish I had some one to explain to me but that was usually Santana and now I don't think we are friends anymore. She didn't have to like me back. I just wanted her to know. She didn't have to be mean and yell at me.

I thought she liked me too. Santana was the biggest meanie at school but not to me. She was so sweet and patient when I didn't understand anything, we held pinkies and cuddled at home. I know that she has to like me to. Maybe she's just scared? If she is she didn't have to get angry. I'm okay just being her friend. I just wanted to tell her the truth. I've liked her since that day in second grade at the ice cream shop.

"Okay Britt Britt, pick anything you want." I looked up at her and like she was crazy.

"Are you sure San? My mommy gave me money because I told her we were coming here." She just shook her head with that pretty smile of hers.

"I'm more than sure! You're my unicorn and I get to fatten you up whenever I want to." She poked me in my belly and it made me giggle. I nodded and started looking at all the flavors. Strawberry, nah. Chocolate, nope. Rainbow swirl, hmmm maybe? Ohhhhh yup! Definitely rainbow!

"Can I get the rainbow one San?"

"You got it." She ordered my rainbow serbert and a mint chocolate chip for herself.

We sat down across from each other, licking our cones like we had never had ice cream before. I didn't even notice but apparently I had ice cream all over my face and it was dripping on my clothes and down my arm. I was too busy enjoying it for me to even realize what was happening.

Santana did how ever and let out a loud giggle which broke me out of my trance. I looked at her and tilted my head to the side.

"What's so funny?" She just shook her head, still laughing.

"You have ice cream all over yourself Britt! Its too funny! You didn't even notice."

I looked at my arm and shirt and felt the stickyness on my nose. I let out a sad sigh because I can never eat like a big girl. I always make a mess every where. I stopped eating my ice cream and just stared at the table. Santana stopped her laughing and asked,"Brittany, what's wrong?"

I looked at her with a pout on my lips,"I always make a mess when I eat, San. But, I never see anyone else make one like me. I'm such a baby, a stupid, dumb baby."

"No, you're not! Brittany, don't say things that aren't true. It's okay if you make a mess. That just means you put all your attention into one thing, that you don't notice anything else. And you are not stupid! I don't want to hear you say that ever again." My lips were twitching because I wanted to smile so bad but I still felt really dumb. She grabbed my left hand with her right and continued,"You're a genius Brittany, and you're perfect. Okay?"

Now I couldn't help but smile. I just nodded my head and she slipped out of her seat to pull me into a giant Santana bear hug. "Thanks San, you're the best best friend I've ever had."

"No worries Britt. I meant every word." She pinched my cheek and then I saw her go back to the register to grab a few napkins. "Now, let's get my little unicorn all cleaned up."

That day was when I started to have a crush on Santana. The way she talked to me, and only me, made me feel special. Only Santana could make me feel that special.

As sad as I am, I'm more mad than hurt. I have nothing to be sorry for. If she wants to be my friend again then she will have to prove to me that she isn't just another bully. I want the Santana from second grade back, MY Santana. Not the angry bully one.

**Santana's POV**

I can't believe that just happened. How could I be so stupid? Brittany doesn't know any better. I know I have to be patient with her, so why wasn't I? I really called her stupid. That is the most bitchy thing I have ever done because I knew how badly I'd hurt Brittany if I said that.

She has a crush on me, so what? I could've just said I don't want to ruin our friendship instead of screaming at her. To be honest, if it were okay to date girls, I would totally pick Brittany over a stupid guy.

Okay, what am I saying? I don't like Brittany like that. I would pick Brittany over a guy just because she's my best friend, not because I want to be her girlfriend. It's what any good best friend would do.

Except for one minor detail. I'm a terrible best friend. Fuck, I gotta go talk to her right now.

I started heading for my door when I stopped. If I go now, she would probably still be crying. I don't know if I could handle seeing her cry knowing I'm the one responsible. I felt a lump in my throat picturing poor Brittany, lying on her bed in the fetal position, crying her little blue eyes out, and hating my guts. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I ran up to my room and cried the rest of the night, till I fell into a deep sleep.

Sunday morning came faster than I had hoped. Today was the day I apologize to Brittany.

The morning was very slow and I was extremely tired. You could see it in my eyes how much I cried the night before. It looked like I had pink eye. Whatever, she won't care if you look hot anyways. Maybe I'll get sympathy points for looking like a wreck without her.

I took a shower, got dressed, and started walking over to Brittany's house. The whole way over I just kept thinking about my apology. I kept rehearsing and rehearsing but once I reached the front door, I froze. I took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. Now or Nothing Santana.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I was awkwardly shifting from foot to foot waiting for someone to answer the door. Nothing.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Still nothing. There has to be someone here. I tried to look through the window of the door but couldn't see anything.

Maybe her parents are gone and she's in her room? I walked over to where Brittany's window was and low and behold, I see Brittany sitting on her bed writing in her damn diary.

She really couldn't hear me knocking?

Ugh, I'll try something else. I grabbed a few stones and started tossing them at her window. This isn't gonna give her to wrong impression at all. Tossing rocks at her window is such a sappy thing to do but I couldn't think of anything else.

After I tossed the second one I saw her look out the window and down at me. When she made eye contact with me, I saw her fold her arms across her chest with her eyebrows raised in question. Seeing her slightly annoyed made me take a quick gulp before I point to the front door. She just nodded and I saw her disappear from the window.

I felt like I was waiting for thirty years when in reality it was probably thirty seconds. I made my way over to the door as I heard it unlock.

There she was, as adorable as ever, even with her eyes glaring at me. I cleared my throat and finally spoke,"Um, hi."

She just looked at me and replied with a little impatience,"Hey."

"Can I come in please?" She nodded and stepped to the side to let me enter.

I slowly stepped into this house that of course was familiar to me but felt so foreign. My eyes fell on the picture of us our last day of kindergarten together. Brittany had her tongue sticking out and I had my eyes crossed. I couldn't help but smile. I was brought out of my daze when I heard the door shut behind me and footsteps stopping after on walking two steps. I took a deep breathe and turned around.

Brittany was just standing there, arms crossed, face expressionless. The tension growing by the second. My eyes shifted around the room a couple of times before I finally cleared my throat.

"So...um, how have you been?" I really didn't know what else to say. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling.

"What do you think?" It didn't have the bite I expected. It was eerily calm, which was even scarier.

"Uh, well...see, that's a trick question isn't it?" She just continued to stare. Then something just snapped in her face and my heart started to pound.

"That's it?! That's all you are going to do? Ask me stupid questions? Huh? Because I'm stupid?" Shit. Now I'm really regretting calling her that.

"Listen Britt I-"

"NO! You don't get to say anything anymore Santana! And don't call me Britt! Only people my best friends and call me that!" Wait What?! I tried my hardest to swallow the big lump that formed in my throat but I couldn't hold back the tears that fell freely.

"Brittany, please. You're my best friend!" I managed to squeak out. "I'm so sorry. Please, you know I didn't mean it." She just kept shaking her head.

"No, I don't know you didn't mean it. MY Santana would never yell at me. MY Santana would never kick me out of the house. and MY Santana would never call me stupid!" At this point I started to cry harder. My breathing became labored. I was losing her and I couldn't control it.

Before I could get another word out she spoke this time with finality," I think it's best if we aren't friends anymore. You aren't you anymore."

That was it. I've never felt this type of hurt before. Yeah it sucked when I would get picked on but it was never this intense. Is this what it feels like to be heartbroken?

I just stood there, pleading with my eyes, I tried to say please one more time but my voice was so shaken it just looked like I mouthed it. She just shook her head no and cast her eyes to the door giving me the hint.

I was hurt, broken, and furious. How could she do this to me? We promised each other, to infinity and beyond.

"You're a liar, Brittany Susan Pierce! A fuckin LIAR! And I don't ever want to talk to you ever again! I hate you!" I saw her hard expression become more vulnerable at my words and with that I slapped the picture frame of us off the coffee table and stormed out.


	5. Wasn't Meant to Be

**Sorry it's been a little angsty. This chapter won't get any happier but I promise it will soon!**

**SmileySwimmer:Thanks so much! I was really worried about doing her justice! hope you like older Britt! :)**

**Thanks for reading everyone! More reviews please! I love feedback! Negative and positive!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Santana's POV_

After that day, I begged my parents to have me switch schools. I may act strong on the outside but I knew that if I saw Brittany I would just crumble. So, they did. I transfered to a school in Lima Heights Adjacent and because of it being out of our area, we had to move. I was okay with that. The farther away from Brittany, the better. I did what I do best, run away from my problems.

* * *

><p><em>4 years later<em>

Eighth grade year. Didn't realize how fast time really flies until now. It's my last year of middle school. Last year at this dump of a school. Don't get me wrong, I met some pretty cool kids here but this place is ghetto as hell. And no one really here I could get super close to. I've learned from past experiences not to get too close or attached to people because it ends up fucking you over in the end.

It's been 4 years since I've seen or heard from Brittany. When she found out that I was transferring schools she tried to get a hold of me but I didn't want anything to do with her. I deleted all the messages she left on the house phone and I told my mom to ignore her when she came knocking on our door 20 times.

I did it not because I despised her. I wish I could but I couldn't. It's because she was my best friend and if I saw her one last time, I would've changed my mind.

* * *

><p>It was already March, spring break, thank god. There was supposed to be a party at Sebastian's house this upcoming Friday. I was pretty excited. For going to Lima Heights Middle school, he was loaded. Since the land was so cheap in this part of Lima, his parents bought out a few properties and just built their own mansion. Must be nice.<p>

I was laying on my bed Friday afternoon, reading the latest Good Housekeeping (don't judge they have sick as bedroom ideas), when I heard my phone buzz on my bedside table.

_Caller ID_: **Jen Biotch**

I still can't believe she put that as her name. What a tool.

"Hello?" Trying to sound as annoyed as possible.

"Well shit don't sound too excited asswipe." I guess it's not THAT hard to see why we're friends.

"Are you gonna tell me why you called or continue to insult me like a schitzophrenic kindergartner?" Not one of my best lines but I just wanted her to get to the point.

"Can you tell whatever crawled up your ass to kindly make its way out? Thanks" I just scoffed and waited for her to continue. "Anyways, what are you wearing tonight and what time are you coming to get me?"

"Uh, I don't know, I have this new red dress I could wear. I wanna look some what shnazzy since it's at Sebastian's." Did I just say shnazzy?

"Did you just say shanzzy?" She said in between giggles. "Oh wow, just cuz it's at wanna be Aaron Carter's house doesn't wipe away the fact that it's still in Lima Heights Satan." I just rolled my eyes and decided to just end this conversation.

"I'll be there at 8! Hope that gives you enough time to bleach your mustache!"

"I don't have a-" _Beep_. I hung up on her before she had time to finish her angry rant on how she doesn't have male features. I guess you could say that Jen was the person I bonded with the most out of everyone at my new school. I didn't want friends at first but her badass attitude and bitch personality drew me to her. She was who I wanted to be. A bitch whose walls were harder to knock down than the Great Wall of China.

I started getting ready at 6. Showered, blow dried my hair, put in my extensions, curled my hair, then did my make up. I was going for a classy yet sexy look. Like Jennifer Lopez in Maid in Manhatten. I'm totally as hot as her.

I slipped on my red dress, did one more quick check in the mirror, and damn I looked good. Blew myself a kiss and made my way downstairs.

Jen only lived 3 blocks away and instead of having my embarrassment of a mother drop me off , I decided that I'd just walk to her house. It was pretty chilly out which I wasn't expecting. Now I totally regret not bringing my leather jacket. Whatever. It probably would've ended up being thrown somewhere anyways.

I finally made my way towards the familiar screen door, and knocked 3 times like I always did. It took about 15 seconds for Jen to burst through the door with a quick "bye mom".

She looked me up and down with a satisfied smirk,"You look better than I thought you would. Nice job A-cup!" She always made fun of my boobs for being small. She was a perfect C-cup so it's not like I could counter attack on her boobs. I just rolled my eyes,"Let's just go dipshit."

We walked the whole way with both of our arms crossed over our chests because we were the baddest bitches in this town. We knew we were a few steps away from Sebastian's because we could hear the music blaring from inside the house. Before we entered the door we linked our arms because that's just how we always were at school. It was like we had this wall and we just felt more powerful being linked together.

We entered and were greeted by the doucher himself.

"Hey ladies, nice of you to make it." He not so subtley checked us both out. Ugh, gross.

"Uh yeah nice place. Thanks for the invite!" Did Jen just actually act polite?

"Ugh, get a room." I quickly walked away from the horror my eyes just witnessed and made my way over to the kitchen. Let's see, where are the drinks? _Drinks, drinks, drinks, ah_! Found the cooler! I went right into the cooler and I didn't notice somebody doing the same exact thing until I felt something hit my head.

"Ugh, shit! What the Fuck?" I was still looking down rubbing my head before the other person decided to speak.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't see you reac-San?" Oh shit. Only one other person has ever called me that. It couldn't be right? How would she even know Sebastian? I still hadn't looked up and was broken out of my thoughts when she spoke again.

"Santana? Is ...is that really you?" She stepped a little closer in front of me and I could see her shoes directly under my face. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat I didn't even know formed and slowly let my eyes follow its way up to her face.

Brown eyes met blue and I knew. It was definitely Brittany.

Nobody else had blue eyes as clear as the ocean.

I let out a shaky,"Hi." It was so quiet I almost didn't even know I said it until she replied.

"Hey," she breathed out,"um, how are you?" I was actually surprised that the first thing she did was asked how I've been. No mention of the past, why I left, why I ignored her, just a simple 'how are you?' Still the same Brittany caring about other people before herself.

"I'm uh, great." I didn't really know how to feel at this point. Seeing her made a wide arrange of emotions just appear. I felt the hurt and anger coming back but also a sense of joy. That was why I left. I knew if I ever saw her again I would think of all the good times and have them out weigh the bad. But I have too much damn pride to have apologized to her way back. And I still have that same pride now. I realized I hadn't said anything more so I finally spoke up.

"How about you?" I probably sound like a freak. "You look great!" Shit, what are you doing? You sound creepy!

"I've been alright, thanks." She gave me a quick smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Well, that's good...that's great, yeah cool." This time she smiled wider with amusement etched all over her face. Yeah, I'm an idiot. "So how do you know Sebastian?"

"Oh well, I don't know him. Quinn does. He's her cousin." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Who's Quinn?" She smiled.

"She's my best friend. We met at dance class and then she transfered to my middle school in 6th grade." She didn't say it to rub it in my face but something snapped in me when she called this Quinn girl her best friend.

"Oh wow that's just dandy for you," I snapped at her,"I came here with my best friend too! Her name's Jen! Yeah, she's pretty much the greatest friend I've ever had!" I know I was taking things far but I couldn't stop. It was like my body was being taken over by this other person.

"Yup, she would never EVER ask me to change who I was! She's just awesome like that!" I didn't realize the severity of what I just said until I really looked at Brittany's face. Her eyes were watering and I could literally see her swallow slowly. Her bottom lip was quivering.

I didn't mean to make her cry. My face softened a little bit but I didn't want to apologize. Again, my stupid pride got in the way of that.

"Why do you always have to be so mean? I was trying to start flesh, because I missed you like crazy! I cried for months because of you! You left ME! I was so lost without you! And seeing you now made me feel like maybe we would be okay. But no, you're still the same jerk you were when we were kids." She had her arms crossed and tears freely falling down her face.

"It's start FRESH, Brittany and Yeah, well deal with it. This is who I am and if you don't like it then stay away from me. I have true friends who accept me for the bitch I am." And with that she just scoffed and stomped into the living room.

God, I was so over the fighting. Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut? She isn't mine anymore, so why should I care if she made a new friend? Whatever, I'll never see her again anyways.

I made my way back to the living room to find Jen and tell her I was leaving. I finally spotted her sucking face with Sebastian. Ew, gross. On my way over I noticed Brittany in the far right corner being comforted by some blonde chick who I'm assuming is Quinn. Now I felt really bad. But she was no longer my problem so Quinn can handle calming her down. Without caring that Jen was going to hate me for this, I yanked her elbow hard enough to pull her off of Sebastian.

"What the fuck Satan?!"

I ignored the Satan comment and said,"I'm going home. You can come with me or find another way home. That's your choice." I could see her mulling it over in her head and finally blurt out,"I'm staying! Later dude!"

"Okay, I'm not you're bro "dude"!" I said with air quotes. "Anyways, fine but don't go calling me later saying that no one wants to take your hooker ass home." And with that I slapped her ass and ran out the door before she could hit me back.

The chilly air outside was definitely a nice contrast to the musty living room of that house. The whole walk home though, my thoughts were on Brittany. She grew up really nicely. Shit, what am I saying? I shouldn't have been an asshole. We could've had a chance to get back what we had. But I got to thinking that maybe it just wasn't meant to be.


	6. Expect the Unexpected

**Chapter 6**

After that night, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about Brittany. She was so much prettier than I remember. She was tall, had the sexiest legs that went on for days, her nose was as cute as ever, and her eyes got bluer if that's even possible. Those eyes are so perfect they should never have to go through what I put them through. They shouldn't even be allowed to form tears. But they did. And it was al my fault.

I couldn't help but feel guilty as the days went on. But eventually as the school year came to its close, I completely forgot about it.

As an 8th grade graduation present, my parents took me to California. I knew that right when I step foot on the sidewalk outside the airport that this is where I wanted to be. Los Angeles is where I need to spend the rest of my life. The streets were filled with clumsy tourists and irritated locals. Definitely my kind of people. The weather was perfect and the beaches, Jesus the beaches were beautiful. That trip just got me all kinds of amped up for high school.

We spent about 2 weeks in California and we travelled from LA to San Francisco. I absolutely just fell in love with the whole damn state.

* * *

><p>When I got back I spent most of my time with Jen. We were just hanging out in my bedroom. I was on my bed filing my nails while she was sitting at the left edge of it on my laptop. My iTunes is blasting my Amy Winehouse playlist and that's all that's really filling up the silence until I hear the volume go down.<p>

"Um, what the hell are you doing? I'm tryin tah getz mah 'Rehab' on!" I said as I finally took my attention away from my nails.

"Oh cool it Snix, we need to discuss some things." She adjusted herself on the bed so that she sat crosslegged in front of me. I rolled my eyes and sat up mirroring her position.

"Ugh, what things do we need to 'discuss'?" I definitely felt that finger quotes were necessary since this sounded like this was going to be a serious conversation and we never had one of those.

"We need a plan for when we get to McKinley."

"A plan? Why?"

"Well, not really a plan, more like a pact or something."

"Um, okay and what are we promising?" I could tell she was getting irritated with my questions but I was utterly confused as to where this was going.

With a scoff,"Oh my god, okay, so we were the top bitchez in middle school, right?" I nodded and shrugged cuz anyone with eyes could see that.

"Okay, so we need to continue that in high school." She scooted closer as she continued,"see you and me are the only two from Lima Heights going to McKinley because we got an offer to try out for the Cheerios, so nobody at that white wash public school is gonna know who we are." I stared at her with wide eyes coming to realization as to where she was going with this. She stuck her head out as if trying to silently ask that I'm understanding.

"So, you want us to make a plan where we will continue to be the undisputed top bitches when school starts?"

"Yes!" She hopped up and down and I just stared at her like she was crazy. I've never seen Jen act this much like a 5 year old before in my life. "So here's my plan. First of all, when we go to our Cheerio's tryout we need to act like we own the squad. I don't care if there are junior or senior Cheerios, they must fear us. Second, first day of school, we're hitting up the Sweet Factory for some sweet man candy. We need a popular guy which shouldn't be a problem since we're probably the hottest pieces of ass they've seen," I nod in agreement because I do have a nice ass. You're lost in thought until you see her right up in your face," Third, we have each other's back. We don't let other people in too close and ruin what we have. It's you and me babe." She had this scary, evil glint in her eyes, and yet you were unfazed by it,"deal?"

I just roll my eyes at her because it's not like I planned to make friends with these mouth breathers anyways,"Yeah, deal, whatever you're creeping me out." She just grinned triumphantly and then went back to my laptop.

July flew by quicker than I thought but it wasn't like I cared. Cheerios tryouts were this week and to say I was excited would be the understatement of the year. I was about to tryout for the _CHEERIOS_! The Nationally ranked _Cheerios_.

Jen and I perfected our routines a week ago so I knew we were gonna kill it. I was really curious to see who the competition was and to meet the coach. I heard she's a real bitch but hey, so am I so.

It was the day of the tryout and I actually felt nervous. I got a text from Jen that morning telling me to get pumped and be ready by 8 because she was coming to get me. I put on my old school cheerleading shorts, my black tank top, cheer shoes, and pulled my hair up into a tight pony. _Bzz Bzz Bzz._

_**New Message: Jen Biotch**_

_I'm here bitch!_

I glanced one more time in the mirror and gave myself that signature Lopez smirk before I flew down the stairs.

"Bye Mami! I'll call you when I made it!"

"Bye mija! Good luck baby girl!" With one final wave, I went right out the door. I opened the backseat of Jen's mom car and slid right in.

"Hi Mrs. Acosta! Thanks for taking me!"

"Good Morning Santana, and it's no problem mijita. Are you girls ready for the tryout?"

"Yeah, we pretty much got our routines down so we should be good." Jen just kind of shrugged her shoulders before she replied.

"Yeah, it's really not that serious mom." She definitely doesn't have the relationship I have with my mom. Normally I don't give two shits about other people's feelings but it kills me when I see Jen's mom's face fall eveytime her daughter acts like a bitch towards her.

I watched her swallow the lump in her throat and then clear it before sending me a smile that didn't quite catch her eyes before turning the radio on.

The rest of the car ride was silent but I quickly shook off the disappointed feeling I had for Jen and replaced it with excitement and confidence. When we pulled up to the school, Jen quickly got out of the car without saying anything to her mom and I slowly followed after.

I walked over to the driver's side window and said goodbye to .

"Thank you again! Drive safe!" I walked over to Jen who had a scowl on her face,"Are you done now Mother Teresa?"

"Why are you such an ass to your mom? I know the only emotion you contain is Bitch but she's your mom!"

She immediately stopped walking and turned to me,"Let me make one thing clear short stack, don't bring up anything that isn't your business! Are we clear?" I just shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever let's just go, you're a huge downer."

We walked to the gym and saw the long ass line of girls waiting to try out. I sized everyone up immediately and noticed that more than half these girls had no chance lookin like they either ate Queen Latifah or were so thin they probably didn't even know what food looked like. This was gonna be a piece of cake.

We were the last ones in line for 5 minutes until I could hear girls behind me. I wasn't really interested in who they were so I didn't even bother to turn around.

Jen and I watched almost every girl in front of us go in and come right back out crying or looking like they were going to puke. I'm not gonna lie it was starting to worry me. A few girls came out looking terrified which I found extremely strange because they were carrying Cheerios uniforms in their hands so I assume they made it on the squad.

It was finally Jen's turn and I shot her a quick smile and a wink before she walked through the double doors. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out, prepping myself since I was going to be next.

I was interrupted by a hard tap on my left shoulder. I spun around irritated for being brought out of my zone when I recognized who was standing behind me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes.

"I see you know who I am, then?" She said with a smirk.

"Well, we haven't met but I've heard enough about you to know that I lack interest in this conversation right now."

"I'm Quinn Fabray, and you're Santana Lopez. I know probably a shit load more about you than you probably know about me and trust me I have better ways of using up my oxygen than talking to you right now so let me be quick, I'm obviously going to be going to this school and if I ever see you within spitting distance of me, I will make your life a living hell for what you did to Brittany! Are we clear?"

I shook my head with my eyes closed trying to really think if she really just said that. Oh hell no bitch. You don't know who you're talking to.

"Listen here Nicole Bitchie, I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent, do you know what happens to white trash in Lima Heights who think they can run their perfect pearly whites like they run this town? Let's just say we put a whole new meaning to the words "plastic surgery", cuz I'll rearrange your face more ways than Bruce Jenner. I'm at the top of this joint now and when you see me walk out of those doors I'll be new head cheerio and head bitch. Got it?"

"Wow, you put a new meaning to the word ratchet. Just stay away from Brittany and I and everything will run as smoothly as possible okay, Shakira?"

Before I had a chance to say anything back, Jen came out holding a Cheerios uniform and an award winning smile. She ran up to me and squeezed me so hard. I was startled at first because she never shows affection but I melted into it because I was excited for her. "Go get'em hoe!"

And with that I walked through the doors with an almost bored look on my face. I didn't want the coach to see how nervous I was. I stepped up to the middle of the gym and saw a woman with short blonde hair and an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh great another wet back! Okay Jenny from the block prove to me that there's still a reason to live on this God forsaken planet other than watching reruns of Roseanne." I was stunned. When people said she was a bitch that was the understatement of the millenium. I quickly got into formation and once my music started everything began to flow nicely. I'm not the best dancer but hey, I'm hot and could learn choreography easily. When the music stopped, I was definitely out of breath and as happy as I was that I didn't mess up, I kept my bitch face on to show the coach that I mean business.

She looked at me with a readless expression, picked up her megaphone, and said,"Not terrible, you're in Eva!"

I shrugged my shoulders because I assume she doesn't give compliments that easily," Cool." I walked up to get my uniform but before she handed it to me she left me with my biggest victory of the day.

"You know Selena, I like your attitude. From the minute you walked in you had that fire in your eyes. At first, I just thought it's because you're Mexican and you all look like you ate one too many habaneros but then I watched your routine and let me tell you something amigo, it had bitch written all over it."

"It's Santana. Legend has it when I came out of my mom, I told the doctor he looked like Chewbacca."

"Outstanding! Just keep in mind, Gloria, that I'm lookin for a new head Cheerio and you just might be who I'm lookin for, comprende?" I didn't even bother correcting her that time so I smirked and nodded before grabbing my uniform and walking out those beautiful double doors.

The first person I saw was Jen and I could see how eager she was since she was practically bouncing from heal to heal.

I just nodded in her direction and said,"I'm gonna call my sister, be right back!"

I then turned to my left and sent a cocky smirk towards Quinn.

"You see Quinny, not only did I make the squad but coach also made me head Cheerio. Who's gonna make who's life a living hell again? I don't remember. Could you refresh my memory, Fabgay?"

"Don't get too excited yet Sat-"

"Hey sorry I'm late Q! I caught Lord Tubbington getting high in 's backyard again with their ferrett Harold. I keep telling him that he's a bad influence but Tubs said that Harold's the only person he can talk to about his feline AIDS." There went my excitement. I was not expecting to see Brittany here. I knew she danced but I didn't think she'd ever be interested in cheerleading. She hadn't even noticed me yet even though I had been staring at her like a total creep. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Quinn speak.

"That's okay B. I saved your spot. I'm next so wish me luck!" I watched as Brittany gave her a quick hug and a good luck. Quinn pulled away and started walking towards the doors but not before sending me a death glare, which I would've found extremely amusing if this situation wasn't so awkward.

I turned my head back towards Brittany because I could just feel her looking right at me.

I couldn't read her expression. I took this time to quickly give her body a once over. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top, neon pink booty shorts, and knee high socks with blue ducks on them. God she's so cute. I started to notice how low cut her tank top was when she immediately put her arms across her chest. I looked up at her face and saw that she was looking at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat,"Uh, hey." I tried to muster up the biggest smile I could but she still frowned at me.

"I guess we'll be going to school together,huh?" She still wasn't giving me the time of day so I just kept on going. "Okay, well I'll see you around. Good luck Brittany, even though you won't really need it but you know." I smiled and waved before I walked away as fast as I could to Jen.

That was not how I expected my day to go.


	7. I'm Just too Tired

**Thanks to everyone who is keeping up! I am finally decided on where I'm going with this story so please bear with me! **

**There is some Spanish in here and one sentence is purposely bad to make a point. I promise my Spanish isn't terrible. I'm a Hispanic American so I'm somewhat decent.**

**Review Review Review please! I would love to know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Before Jen and I knew it, summer was long gone. When my alarm went off at 6 am that Monday morning, I was annoyed to say the least. No more sleeping in, no more bumming it, and no more avoiding Brittany.

I rolled slowly out of bed and started my morning routine. After my shower, I slipped on my Cheerios uniform for the first time, pulled my hair up into a high pony, gave myself a quick once over in the mirror, and smirked satisfied with how I looked before I went downstairs.

Jen texted me at 7:15 when she got to my house. She was waiting at my door when I had opened it to step out.

"You look hot." She said after checking me from head to toe. I smirked and shrugged because I already knew I did.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She winked at me and linked our arms as we walked to her car where her mom was patiently waiting for us.

"Hey Mrs. Acosta!" She smiled at me through her mirror.

"Goodmorning sweetie! Are you excited about your first day?" I giggled a little because I definitely wasn't happy about waking up at the butt crack of dawn to listen to a bunch of sad middle aged lima losers try and teach me things I already know. But I wasn't about to tell her that.

"Yeah, I'm a lot more excited to be going here now that I'm a Cheerio."

She nodded,"I'm so happy for you girls! Have you met the rest of the girls on the squad? Are they nice?" Jen's mom was super sweet but I couldn't help that my smile faltered at her question.

The only two girls I knew on the squad other than Jen were Quinn and Brittany. Those were two girls I know already aren't too fond of me. Practice should be very interesting later, to say the least.

I realized I hadn't answered and I looked up to find Jen and her mom looking at me expectantly. I cleared my throat,"Um not really. I was pretty nervous so I just focused on myself at tryouts." Jen just glared at me and then quirked her eyebrow as if to say "Yeah, right." But she didn't say anything else.

"Well, I bet all the girls on the squad will be dying to be friends with you dear." She smiled at me before she turned into the school parking lot. I highly doubt that, I thought, but I just settled for a smile.

Jen just rolled her eyes at the both of us," Well as enlightening as this has been, San and I have got to get our learnin on so later." I huffed at her attitude as I opened my door and shot a quick smile and a "thank you" to her mom as I walked out of the car. Jen quickly linked her right arm through my left and just whispered before we walked inside,"Remember our pact Santana."

I swallowed and nodded,"Yeah, I know." She smiled at me and took a deep breath.

"Alright, this is it. You ready to do this?"

I looked around at all these people in the parking lot and some heading to the door. These were the kids I am going to be spending the next four years with. Some kids I'll be making their lives a living hell, some I might befriend...Then I spotted Quinn and Brittany stepping out of a yellow buggy...And then I thought, some people might be making my life a living hell. I cleared my throat and answered,"Let's rock this bitch."

* * *

><p>The halls of McKinley were crowded as hell. I felt like I was suffocating. If one more bitch 'accidentally' bumped into me, I might 'accidentally' push her down a flight of stairs.<p>

The first thing Jen and I did was go to our lockers. Her locker was down the hall from mine so we weren't necessarily close to the other. I met back with her at her locker, avoiding all possible eye contact with anyone and everyone around me. Even though I got a few whistles and cat calls, I just smirked and kept on walking.

When I made it to Jen's locker, she was putting up her magnetic mirror. Of course this bitch needs one in her locker.

"So where's your homeroom?" She asked while looking at herself in her mirror.

"It's room 148. Where's yours?" She tightened her pony then shut her locker.

"Mine's 151 so it sounds like they're close right?" I shrugged cuz I honestly had no idea. She crossed her arms and just started walking. Seeing as I had no idea where anything was around here I just followed her.

We eventually found our classrooms and agreed to meet outside of my room so we can compare schedules and see if we had any classes together. I walked in and saw the teacher just sitting at his desk working on a crossword puzzle. I rolled my eyes because I just knew this was going to be a long year. I saw people seated already and just plopped down on the nearest available seat. I was next to this black chick with a long ass gold chain and huge hoop earrings.

I made the stupid mistake of looking at her because I guess she took that as an invitation to talk to me.

"Hey, I'm Mercedes Jones." She said with a genuine smile.

My eyes darted around the room and I hesitantly replied," I'm, Santana."

She quirked an eyebrow,"You don't do this very often do you?"

I looked at her blankly. "What are you talking about wheezy?"

She still had her eyebrow quirked, clearly not impressed,"Getting to know somebody. Like, you look surprised that I'm even talking to you."

Does she think that she can just say how I am? She doesn't know me.

"Yeah, well I don't do the whole friends thing so don't get your hopes up Cee-Lo."

She just scoffed and muttered a 'whatever'. She didn't try and talk to me the rest of homeroom. We got our schedules on the way out and Jen was waiting right outside my classroom when I walked out.

"So, what do you have?"

She grabbed my schedule and started comparing ours. "So we have 1st period History, 4th period Biology, and 6th period Cheerios together. Ehh, not too bad I guess."

I nodded and was pretty content with the schedule. Well, as content as I would ever be with a school schedule.

First period went by pretty fast. Jen and I made it early enough where we got to sit next to each other so it wasn't too bad.

I had second period Spanish and knew that this was going to be my 'free' period judging by my teacher when I walked in.

"Hola, soy Mr. Schuester. Bienvenidos a clase de Espanol." ( Hi, I'm Mr. Schuester. Welcome to class of Spanish) Oh god, his Spanish is terrible. I'm gonna have fun with this one.

"Buenos dias professor, no hablo mucho ingles pero soy muy feliz que tengo un maestro que no intiende lo que digo." (Goodmorning sir, I don't speak much English but I'm really happy that I have a teacher who will not understand what I'm saying)

He just looked like he crapped his pants. He gave me a nervous smile and said,"Yeah, okay."

I knew this idiot wouldn't understand what I was saying. I rolled my eyes and scanned the room for an empty seat. There was a desk that sit two people but both chairs were empty so I decided to sit there. The only other empty seat was next to Frodo and Dobby's love child and I couldn't deal with my ignorant teacher and Ru Paul.

As soon as I sat in my empty seat I pulled out my nail file to keep me somewhat entertained as the teacher started to introduce the class.

"Hola clase. I'm and welcome to Spanish. It is a simpl-" The door opening caused to pause mid sentence.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I got lost because I can't read a map and I lost my compass yesterday." I froze when I heard that voice. Damn it. I was really hoping the world didn't hate me more than it already did. Of course she'd be in this class.

"It's okay?"

"Brittany!" She said with her sweetest smile.

"Well nice to meet you Brittany, please take a seat next to.." And that's when I noticed he was looking dead at me. Brittany followed his line of sight and her eyes went wide.

He was looking at me expectantly,"Miss?"

"Lopez.. Santana Lopez."

"Right well, Brittany if you could take a seat next to Santana." She was hesitant so I spoke up.

"Wait hold up, can't she sit somewhere else?"

"Is there a problem Miss Lopez?" He quirked and eyebrow. I looked around the room and saw that all pairs of eyes were on me, except for the blue ones I missed so much.

My voice got shaky all of a sudden,"Uh, no whatever."

He just nodded and started writing on the board. Brittany slowly slid into her seat next to me. I tried not to look over at her but I could feel her look at me a few times.

I let out a quiet but frustrated,"What?!"

She just looked at me equally as frustrated so I continued,"Why are you so far away anyways? I'm not gonna bite you."

She shook her head in disbelief,"Sorry, wouldn't want you running away again if I get too close." I sigh because, to be honest, I'm just so tired of the fighting.

"Look, Britt -"

"You don't get to call me that anymore, remember?"

"Please just hear me out!"

"Ladies! Is there something more important than this lesson that you would like to enlighten the class with?" We both look up to find Mr. Schue and all of our other classmates looking at us.

I roll my eyes, lean back in my chair, and cross my arms.

"Giving my abuela a foot massage gives me more of a thrill than whatever it is your defiling the chalkboard with!" I glared at him hard and by the look of surprise on his face, I could tell he wasn't used to kids talking back. He was about to say something when Brittany jumped in.

"Sorry , I'll make sure Santana's quiet." She mustered up a small smile then looked down at her notebook.

"Right well, okay, back to the alphabet." And with that he was back to writing on the board.

Completely drowning out the sound of his voice I turned my head back to Brittany and whispered,"Look, can you just give me a chance to explain." She turned to me with a hard expression so I added a,"Please."

Her face softened and she rolled her eyes,"Can you like, give me time to think about it?"

That confused me because, I think she's had a few years to think about it. "What do you mean you need time? It's been years."

Her patience was wearing thin because I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"I never thought I'd see you again, so I never thought about it. And, I don't want this place to be filled with bad memories so the least you could do is give me some time."

After mulling it over in my head I decided that I guess I could give her what she needed. I really just wanted to be on good terms with her again.

"Alright, cool. Just let me know when you're ready, okay?" I sent her a small but genuine smile and she hesitantly shot me one back.

We didn't speak for the rest of class. I would, however, watch her subtly from time to time write down everything that our teacher was writing down. I noticed the way her eyebrows were furrowed when she was in deep concentration. How her tongue would poke out to the right side of her mouth when she wrote. Or how she would squint her eyes and tilt her head to the side when she read something, She was adorable beyond words and I can honestly say I hadn't smiled so big in the longest time. It also made me sad realizing how much time we lost together. I thought about her everyday I wasn't with her. I don't know if that's normal best friend behavior but we weren't normal best friends I guess.

The bell rang signaling for us to go to our next class. I was the first one to pack up my things because I needed to get the hell out of that classroom but not before I said one final thing to Brittany.

"You know, there wasn't a day that went by where I wasn't thinking about you. Where you were, what you were doing, how you were doing, if you thought of me too." I paused to take a shaky breath," just thought you should know."

Her right cheek curled up so that her mouth was in a half smile and she nodded. I didn't expect her to say anything so I just walked out after that.

_This was going to be a long four years_


	8. Butterflies

_**Hello beautiful readers! Like I said stick with me! I know these are just fillers for the good stuff! The next chapter is gonna be filled with Brittana interaction! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Baron von teddy :It's great to be back! thanks so much for continuing to read!**_

_**Let me know what you think:Should I do a chapter of just Brittany's POV as a kid and now on Santana's move or should I do a separate 1 or 2 chapter short story of Brittany's POV? I don't know I thought it would be cool to get inside Britt's mind so let me know what you think!**_

_** .Review!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Third and fourth periods were uneventful. I was zoned out for the majority of both periods just thinking about what I was actually going to say to Brittany. It's not that I didn't know what I felt when eveything happened, I just don't know how to vocalize my emotions. I feel like it'll just confuse her even more trying to explain it. Ugh, whatever, I'll figure it out.

At lunch, Jen and I walked into the cafeteria, heads held high of course, and went straight to a table full of Cheerios. Nobody really questioned us as we sat down just because we all had a uniform. I wasn't really interested in talking to anybody anyways so I just kept my head down and started picking at whatever the hell was on my plate. Jen, of course, couldn't keep her huge ass yap shut and started to befriend everybody within a 10 foot radius. I wasn't uncomfortable just sitting there not socializing because I feel like people in general aren't worth my time. I did, however, begin to shift uncomfortably when Quinn and Brittany showed up. Quinn walked ahead of her as they walked past me. My eyes were fixed on Brittany the whole time that I didn't noticed Quinn had stopped walking and was glaring down at me.

"Can you stop checking me out?!" I thought I said it pretty loudly but Jen's voice was so damn loud nobody even looked in my direction.

Quinn bent forward so that we were eye level,"Britt told me what you said to her."

I shook my head,"So?"

She huffed impatiently,"Sooo," she let out slowly,"I thought I made it clear that you stay clear from her."

I let out a sickeningly vicious laugh,"It's none of your goddamn business Reba!"

"You made it my business when you left her all those years ago!" At this point I could feel all the eyes at our table on us. The ones I was most worried about was Brittany's. Before I could do or say anything else, of course, Jen decides to but in.

"What's going on here ladies? huh, blondie?" She stood up with her arms crossed glaring at Quinn.

"Who the hell are you Pitbull?" My eyes widened a little bit because, if Quinn thought I was bad...phew..she was in for a surprise.

"Huh," Jen looked down and swiped her nose with her right thumb in a swift motions,"Jen Fuckin Acosta, remember this name bitch cuz after today's practice you'll be calling me Captain." She cracked her knuckles and took a quick step towards Quinn. When you think about what Jen did, you wouldn't think it would have any affect on anybody. But her body was so quick and no hint of hesitation, Quinn's whole body went flinching back.

That's when I was brought out of my daze,"Quinn!" I looked to my left and saw Brittany jump out of her seat and in front of Quinn, blocking her from Jen.

"Just stop!" She shouted at Jen and then looked over to me,"What's wrong with you?" My eyes widened. I didn't even do anything. This is when I realized that we really weren't close any more. She chose Quinn over me even though I didn't start it. I wanted to cry, kick, scream, just hit something. But I couldn't let anyone see me break down.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I didn't do anything I swear, she came at me firs-"

"Just stop!" i tried to plead with my eyes but it wasn't working," I don't know if I wanna give you a chance anymore." She shook her head and ran off. I watched her leave with the nagging feeling of wanting to chase after her but I didn't. Quinn was still standing in front of me when she said," Look what you did now," she started to turn around to leave when she threw a ,"We aren't done here," over her shoulder and went after Brittany.

I was so lost and pissed I almost didn't hear Jen say,"What a bitch!"

That shit set me off. It was Jen's fault. She made a violent move towards Quinn and it triggered Brittany.

"Just shut the fuck up! What was that huh?"

"Are you kidding my Santana? She needs to be put in her place! How the hell do you think we are supposed to top this dump if people aren't afraid to back talk you!" She scoffed and rolled her eyes,"Fuck, I know your a girl but doesn't mean you have to act like a pussy!" She was right. We came to this school for one thing and one thing only. Be on top. I can't let her down.

I nodded and she seemed to accept that as an agreement. "Okay, now at practice, we show no mercy and stick together. I have class now so I'll see you in sixth." She grabbed her stuff and left me to my thoughts.

When did life get so complicated?

* * *

><p>Low and behold, I had Quinn in my next class. Was the world just out to get me?<p>

I started to see my luck turn slightly around when I noticed an empty seat that was far away from her. I honestly didn't even bother to see who it was next to because anyone was better than Quinn.

"Hot damn! Thank you Juda Maccabee for leading my fellow Jews out of the desert so that I could be alive to see this beautiful creature to my left." Apparently there was someone worse.

"Really? That's the best you've got?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes as I turned my face away from him,"He's got no game." I muttered under my breath.

"Oooo feisty little hot tamale aren't we?" I looked over at him just to see his cocky smirk plastered on his face. "Not to worry babe. You'll have full visitation rights to the Puckerman zone whenever you like."

"Ugh, sorry I couldn't hear you over the stench of the rotting animal on your skull." His bad boy persona actually crumbled for a second but he quickly covered it up with a shrug," Oh and by the way, Mohawks are super 70s and super lame."

"And you're super hot. I think we'd be super bangin together."

"Yeah, keep dreaming Fuckerman."

He just shrugged and muttered a ,"You'll see," then went about his business. Ugh, seriously what a tool bag. I might actually start purging now just to get the taste of his dickwad personality out of my mouth. I turned to my left and noticed Quinn glaring at me, again.

I shot her a smirk and blew her a kiss before I turned around with a scowl on my face. God I hate her.

* * *

><p>Finally it was sixth period. Something I can hopefully enjoy. I met Jen outside the door for the Cheerios locker room. We walked inside, put our after school clothes in our assigned lockers and then headed to the field.<p>

Nothing interesting happened but I have to admit I really liked it. I watched Brittany a few times and was blown away. I know she danced when we were kids but seeing her move now was just proof that that's what she was born to do. My heart swelled with pride and I kept thinking 'yeah, that's my best friend' till I realized that she wasn't.

The first 2 weeks of school went by fairly quickly. Jen and I were top bitches at the school. But we weren't the only ones. So were Quinn and Brittany. Coach had made Quinn, Jen, and I co-captains. We didn't get a long at all though. People at school just knew not to mess with either of us and we had all the guys eating out of the palm of our hands. I wasn't interested in any of them but Jen said that it would give us an edge over Quinn the Virgin Mary.

It was the third week of school on Thursday and I was sitting in Spanish. Britt and I hadn't really talked much since that first day of school. She still hadn't forgiven me and I was too caught up in my popularity so keep trying with her again. The bell rang and I started to pack up my stuff. As I got up from my seat I heard Mr. Schuester's voice,"Brittany and Santana, could you two hang back for a little bit?" I rolled my eyes and just walked over to his desk. With Brittany right behind me.

"Can you make this quick? I got a hot date with a blue raspberry slushie and the Hobbit." I said as I pretend to be picking the nail polish off my fingers.

"Anyways, it has come to my attention, Santana that you have the highest grade in my class."

"That's righhht. I'm the real deal baby. Authentica." I glanced up at him with a smirk.

"Rigghht. Well it's also come to my attention that, Brittany, you have the lowest grade in my class and I'm afraid if you don't start improving you'll have to make the credits up during your winter and summer breaks."

"Mr. Schue I can't go to summer school! My brain feels like it's been in an oven during the normal school year! What's it gonna be like in the summer?! It'll be like melted ice cream!" I looked at Brittany's face as her eyes widened in horror. I couldn't stop the smile creeping on my face when I saw her eyes dart back and forth as she was thinking about all the horrible possibilities of having her brain melted.

"Okay, so what's your point?" I said not keeping my eyes off of Brittany.

"You see, this school doesn't have a Spanish tutor and well I would offer my services but I'm already managing Glee club after school. So, I was wondering if you could tutor Brittany for a while to see if her grades will start improving.

When Mr. Schuester announced his idea I could see Brittany quickly snap back to reality,"No it's okay Mr. Schue, my parents could hire me a tutor or Lord Tubbington could teach me Spanish. He's influential because he gets his cigars from Cuba."

"It's fluent, Britt." She scrunched her face in confusion and I just let out a defeated sigh,"Look, don't have your parents spend money on a tutor. I'll do it for free. No big deal." Mr. Schue was watching our interaction carefully.

I know we were both looking at Brittany expectantly as she chewed her lip in thought.

With a sigh,"Okay, that's fine I guess."

Mr. Schue let out a sigh of relief and then a nervous laugh," Okay great, thank you so much ladies."

As we walked out I decided to be the first one to strike up a conversation.

"So did you wanna start tonight? You could come over after Cheerios practice?"

"Um, yeah sure. Is it okay if I shower at your house? I don't wanna feel icky afterwards."

I laughed a little,"Sure, whatever you want. I can't wait." She gave me a stern look.

"Santana, this is just you tutoring me. We aren't going to talk about anything else except Spanish."

I smirked a little knowing that she would be at my house, on my turf,"Whatever you say Britt." She shook her head with a hint of a smile and then walked away. I totally didn't now Jen was standing right next to me till I heard,"What was that about?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, just gotta tutor her in Spanish tonight."

She came up to me so we were face to face,"Don't do anything stupid!"

"I won't."

"Good. Come on let's go. I can't wait to get food dye all over Berry's reindeer sweater." I let out a deep breath and composed myself before I walked behind her.

Maybe this is fate's way of saying that I could have another chance at being Brittany's friend again.

If that's the case, why am I so nervous?

_And why do I feel butterflies fluttering around in my stomach?_


	9. Give this Friend Thing a Try

**Sorry for the late update...Been super busy with finals and filming that I just barely had time to write this in my free time! I really hope this is the Chapter you've all been waiting for! Please review! I love review because I won't know how I'm doing with out you guys! Enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

It was that wonderful time of the day again, Cheerios practice.._Oh Joy. I just have to get through this and then I will be spending some time with Brittany._

_Just look at her over there. She's just so carefree, talking to anyone and everyone without a flying fuck in the world. I wish I could be more like that. She's popular and she doesn't even have to change who she is. She's Brittany, 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. I'm gonna go up and talk to her. Wait maybe not a good idea in front of all these people. Hmmm,but maybe it'll give her a reason to be nice since she wouldn't want to come off mean in front of the whole team._

_Okay, it's decided. Start moving your legs Lopez. Deep breath, she sees you walking over and she's...smiling? My mouth just automatically pulls up at the sight of her...Man she's so-_

"Lopez!" And I'm pulled out of my daze by none other than Jen. "Why didn't you wait for me?" I turned to her extremely annoyed for her interruption.

"Because, Jennifer, your voice contains this screeching quality that I can only take so much of." I said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Ugh, you're so annoying sometimes. Come on, let's get this shit started so I can go home and rid you of my presence." She spun around and clapped her hands loudly to get the teams attention.

"Okay Slores, getz tah stretchin then I want you fatties to give me 5 laps! Last One does laps for the entirety of this practice!" She sized the girls up and down until she stopped at Brittany. She gave her a smirk,"Except for you Barbie, you have to do 8." Brittany didn't look at all impressed. Hell, I was surprised that Jen told Brittany, of all people, to run laps. She's our co captains best friend, speaking of which, isn't even present. That's weird.

"Um, and why would I do that?" She stood defensively with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Because I'm Captain and your hideous socks are provoking me." I looked down to see what she was talking about and saw it. Brittany was wearing socks with panda's on them. I thought they were pretty cute...

Brittany's lower lip jutted out as she spoke,"You can't say that. Making fun of my socks is making fun of me. That's bullying and I won't accept it." I wore a proud smirk while hearing Brittany defend herself.

I looked over at Jen and her smirk quickly changed to fake puppy dog eyes and pouty lips,"Aww really? Is it? Well, why don't you use up the spare time you're gonna have running to think of a comeback that doesn't make you look dumber than a pair of tube socks." Oh hell no. I look over at Brittany's reaction and I immediately see tears forming in her eyes as her lower lip quivers. To some people that would be the lamest insult on the planet but I know first hand the effect being called dumb has on her. Before I had time to respond I watched as Brittany joined the rest of the girls running laps. To say I was furious was the understatement of the year.

"HEY!," Jen looked at me with a proud smirk still plastered even though she could tell I was upset,"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you even picking on her?"

"Easy, I can tell she's been on your mind since we got to this stupid school. She's holding you back Santana and I can't have that. She needs to know her place and she needs to know that, you and I,"She pointed at me and then herself as emphasis,"are off limits!"

Of course, this was about me and our stupid popularity.

"She hasn't done anything to me. We haven't even talked so can you lighten up?" I could see her getting confused at my questions. I'm never one to ask for someone to ease up on somebody else. "Just..at least lay off the dumb jokes," I softly whispered,"please."

She rolled her eyes,"Fine, but I won't make promises if I feel like I need to step in, okay?" I let out a sigh of relief and frantically nodded. "Good, now go get your ass into shape, J-LO"

I smiled at her and sent her a small wave before I caught up with the girls. I ran as fast as I could to catch up with Brittany. I still wanted to make sure she was okay. When I finally did, I realized how out of shape I was cuz I could barely breathe.

"Hey," she looked over at me and I can see the tear streaks down her cheeks. I sent her a small smile that wasn't returned.

"What do you want Santana?" She said with a defeated sigh. "You wanna make fun of me too? Your bestie did a pretty good job of that on her own."

"No, I just wanted to see if you're okay, but that's probably a stupid question cuz you don't sound okay," She giggled a little in agreement with my obvious observation.

"What gave it away?" She panted out as we kept jogging.

I smiled as best I could given the situation,"Because you sound like you gargled nails and you have tear streaks down your normally cheery cheeks." She side glanced at me with a small blush.

I was starting to get tired trying to keep up with her so before she could say anything I ended it there with a,"By the way, I think your socks are awesome." I immediately slowed down before she could say anything but she turned back at me with a shy smile. She shook her head and turned back to her front.

Now I really couldn't wait for after practice.

The rest of practice was uneventful. I didn't get to talk to her because Quinn eventually showed up with Coach right after we finished our laps, well except for Madison because she ended up being the unlucky winner of doing laps all practice.

I was at my Cheerios locker taking my change of clothes out when I felt a tap on my right shoulder. I turned around and was met with the most radiating smile.

"Hey," she said as she looked down shyly at the floor.

I bit my lip trying hard not to smile too hard at how cute she is,"Hi."

"Um I just wanted to say that I'm just gonna get my stuff, then Quinn needs to talk to me about something, and then after I'll be set to go."

"Um, okay sure. Sounds great." She looked at me expectantly.

"Where should I meet you?"

"Oh right um, my driver should be here so look for the black mercedes parked out front," She nodded her head,"you can't miss it cuz I'll be standing right next to it." God I'm an idiot. Why would I say that?

She giggled,"Right, right. Okay cool see you in a bit." She waved and skipped, yes skipped, over to her locker.

I have no idea why we were both acting so nervous. I guess not seeing someone for a long time does that to people.

I was leaning against the car and playing a game on my phone when I heard feet coming towards me. I looked up and it was, of course, Brittany.

"Ready to go?" I asked with a small smile. She just nodded and we both slid in the back. The ride to my house was pretty quiet except for us occasionally singing along to the radio, quietly. We made it to my house and I climbed out of the car with a quick,"Thanks Jeeves."

I heard Brittany walk behind me and smiled when she let out a quiet,"Wow."

I unlocked the door and kicked my shoes off next to the door. I turned around,"Welcome to Casa Lopez." She was looking around at everything, just taking it all in.

"San, this place is huge." I blushed when I heard the old nickname being thrown out even though she probably didn't realize she said it.

"Yeah it's pretty great. Wanna head up to my room?" She nodded eagerly and we both sprinted up the stairs. I opened the door to my black walled room. It was simple really. I had posters of Amy Whinehouse, Bob Marley, and Channing Tatum. I also had a grey bean bag chair, a 50 inch tv, xbox, and sweet ass stereo.

"I like your room." She said with a small smile.

I let out a quiet thanks.

"It's so," She looks directly at me with a sad smile and shrug,"you."

That sentence alone sent me quickly into being uncomfortable. We haven't been friends in years. How would she know who I am.

I just shrugged it off because I honestly didn't know what to say. I set my backpack down next to my desk,"You ready to get your Espanol on?"

She sighed,"I guess so." I laughed because I completely understand. If I wasn't raised learning this language I'd probably hate it too.

"It won't be that bad I promise." She looked at me hesitantly,"I'll be the best teacher you've ever had."

"Okay...let's do this."

We started to get into the basics of Spanish like simple words such as 'hola', 'amiga', 'perro' and I learned that she pretty much knew that stuff. So I decided to move onto sentences.

"Okay, I'm gonna say a sentence in Spanish and you tell me what I said okay?"

"Okay, I got this." I smiled at her mini pep talk.

"Okay, Hola, me llamo Santana."

"Hello, my name is Santana."

"Okay good." She smiled in relief and I continued,"Yo soy Brittany." I pointed to her as I said it.

"Um, I am Brittany?" I nodded.

"Yup you got it. Next one. Me gusta gatos pero no me gusta Santana."

"Okay I got this one." I could see the gears moving in her head. "I like cats, dogs don't like Santana," She nodded to herself like she was sure she got it right.

"Almost, remember when I told you there are words in Spanish that sound the same but have different meanings?" She thought for a second then nodded. "Okay well, you thought I said perro, with two r's. That means dog. I said pero, with one 'r' which means butt." She looked utterly confused.

"How do I know the difference?"

"Well when someone says 'pero' they'll say it fast and won't roll their tongue. But when I say 'perro' I make the 'rrrrr' sound with my tongue." I looked into her eyes for any slight hesitation. "Does that make sense?"

"Your tongue is sexy." My eyes widened and I started to cough cuz I wasn't sure if I heard that right.

When my coughing calmed down I finally replied with,"What did you say?" She look flustered.

"Oh it makes sense now." She then looked down at her pencil like it was the most interesting thing at the moment. I cleared my throat,"Um, okay. So now that you get it, what does my sentence mean now?"

"Uhhh, I like cats but I don't like Santana." I nodded my head at both her right answer and the truth behind the words. After she realized what she said her eyes softened. "Why would you make me say that?"

I couldn't look her in the eyes so I just looked down,"Because, it's true. Hell I hated me too after what I've done to you." I was still avoiding all eye contact with her when I felt a warm hand on top of mine.

"Santana, can you please look at me?" I gulped down tears I was holding because I didn't want to cry, I couldn't cry. Not in front of her. She used her other hand to tilt my chin towards her,"Please look at me."

I finally looked into her eyes and could feel everything she's ever felt and more.

"I don't hate you. It was a long time ago and even back then I didn't hate you. I wanted to so bad but I couldn't because you were my best friend so the good out weighed the bad." I let a little tear trickle down my right cheek down to my chin.

"I'm so sorry Brittany." I breathed out quietly. "I never wanted to hurt you. I was so scared and insecure and I just hurt you to protect myself. " I kept shaking my head violently because I was so angry with myself.

"I was so selfish. I hurt the only person who would never hurt me because I'm selfish bitch." I took a deep watery breath,"And now I've lost her...I've lost you and we can never go back to that." I couldn't take it anymore. I spent years holding it all in and I couldn't anymore.

"We were both selfish, Santana. I did things to protect my own heart, but at the cost of breaking yours." She cupped my cheeks because at this point I wasn't looking at her,"I'm sorry and if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you. I did a while ago."

She pulled me into a tight embrace. I have never felt more at home. Being engulfed in her arms, her hair, her scent just felt so right. It was like we never parted.

Our sobs eventually subsided and we slowly unhinged ourselves from the other. I smiled at her as she tucked the loose strands of my hair out of my face. We both took turns wiping the tears from the others face. When we stopped crying for good we both let out soft giggles.

I stopped and my face turned serious. "So, where does that leave us now?" She watched me intently as I asked the question that had been haunting us both for a while.

She shrugged her shoulders,"I'm not against putting this behind us and starting fresh," I watched her speak as she continued," I know that might be hard because we have so many memories but I'd like to give a brand new start to a new friendship. I would like to start a new chapter in my life with you in it," A smile slowly crept its way onto my face,"If that's what you want, though."

I looked down at my lap shyly and then looked up at her when I spoke,"I would like nothing more than to be apart of your life again Britt. You're already a part of mine." Our smiles were huge at this point.

"Awesome."

"Great."

"Perfect." we said in unison. I looked down briefly and noticed all of our Spanish notes. "Crap, um so Spanish...where were we?"

I heard a loud groan and without looking up I laughed knowing that she was happy with our not so little distraction.

"Yo no puedo bailar muy bien. What did I say?"

"I can't dance very well." I grinned cheekily at her. She pouted at me and smacked my arm,"Hey! meanie."

When my laughing subsided we continued on with my lesson. Things were looking good right now.

If things keep running this smoothly, maybe we can become best friends again.

_That wouldn't be so bad right?_


End file.
